


photographs.

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: Joven likes to take pictures. Juan is camera shy but he gets creative.





	photographs.

“Kuya Juan!”

He looks up from his work to see Joven jogging up to him, cheeks flushed and glasses almost askew. “Oh, hinay hinay lang.” He smiles at him. “Sa'n ka ba galing?”

Joven takes a moment to catch his breath. “Sa arts building pa. Malapit ko na matapos project ko para sa org.” He peeks at the laptop and sees that Juan's on his software. “Julian's movie!”

Juan glances at his work and bites back a smile but he can't hide the pride in his eyes. “Oo, malapit na matapos.” He shakes his head. "Anyway, good job! Maganda talaga yung idea mo for the film org's bulletin board. May matutulong pa ba ako?"

“Oo! Ikaw nalang walang picture dun eh.”

His smile changes, as if remembering an inside joke. “I'm aware. Sige lang, Joven, kung yan lang kulang mo, tapos na project mo.”

The younger scratches his head. “You sure? Kuya naman. Ang saya saya ng mga litrato kasama yung iba, ikaw lang wala. Parang unfair.”

“Ano ka ba, okay lang talaga.” Juan laughs, saving his work. “Alam ko naman na kasama ako dyan sa lahat ng kalokohan. I don't feel left out. I just don't take pictures.”

Joven blinks at that before nodding, keeping his puzzlement to himself. “Okay, if you say so! Good luck sa movie, kuya, can't wait to watch it.”

There's that easy smile again. “Sige salamat, Joven!”

* * *

“Oh, ano?” Rusca and Jose were waiting for him to return, their smug grins on.

“He doesn't take pictures daw.”

Jose shrugs, pinning the last of the designs on the bulletin board. “Sabi ko sa 'yo eh.”

Joven steps back to examine their work, satisfaction taking over. Well, not completely. He looks at the tiny spot he saved for Juan's photo.

“Oh, Jovenito, ano na naman ba iniisip mo?” Rusca raises his brow.

“H-Ha? Wala, wala. Salamat sa tulong, mga kuya!”

“Anong salamat? Manglibre ka.” Joven shoves Rusca by the arm, earning a laugh from the two boys as they leave for their next class.

He grabs his bag and camera, fiddling with the settings and already wondering what's Juan's best angle.

* * *

 

“Kuya.” He knows who it is before he even looks up. Juan's not surprised to see Joven's smile greeting him. His own grin appears after.

Ever since he said that he doesn't take pictures, it's what the younger's been trying to do.

Juan doesn't mind. Likes it actually.

He likes how Joven's persistent about it, but not pushy.

The younger would join him; sometimes they talk, sometimes Joven just raises his camera, both of them knowing exactly what's going to happen, and Juan gets creative with covering his face.

It's their little game now.

“Yes, Joven?” Juan keeps himself from chuckling in the library.

Joven raises his camera and quickly adjusts, not wanting it to blur. Juan manages to grab a magazine from a shelf nearby and hides behind it. When the other takes the photo, it's Juan with Nadine Lustre's face.

He bites on his smiling lip, checking out the picture. “So close.”

“Talaga ba?” Juan grins, gathering his things. “Good luck nalang next time.” He pats his back when he stands.

Joven's definitely looking forward to next time.

* * *

 

“Kuya, smile!”

Juan pauses his talk with a friend and turns to where he heard the voice. Joven is standing from afar, waving at him, camera in hand.

He hides behind a pillar, one eye peeking and he indulges Joven with a peace sign. The younger chuckles when he takes the photo.

“Bagong lens?” Juan calls out.

Joven nods and gives a thumbs up. “Just trying it out. Works perfectly! Almost had you!”

“Gago!” Juan chews on his smiling lip, watching the younger disappear into the corner.  _Maybe you already have._

* * *

“Kuya, penge ng smile.” He mumbles after a gruelling afternoon of editing. Running on caffeine can only get him so far.

 _But Juan's smile can get him anywhere._  Joven blinks. He has no idea where that came from.

He raises his camera instead.

Juan dutifully picks up his large mug and hides behind it. With his grey sweater and messy hair, it's a perfect photo.

When he lowers his mug, he gives the younger the smile he asks for. It's soft, tired, and enough to make Joven blush. "Kaya pa? It'll be worth it during the film fest, I promise."

 _Worth it nga ngayon eh._  Okay, Joven must be exhausted then.

It's not so bad now. Most of the heavy editing is finished, all he needs to do is a quick polish of his work. And with his kuya across him? All the more reason to get it done.

"Kaya pa naman."

* * *

“Ano 'yan?” Joven looks at Juan who's sitting next to him, the older offering him his burger. He leans in and takes a bite. “Your pictures.”

“Oh?” He scoots closer, intrigued. “Andami nyan ah.” Juan takes each photo in, blushing at how good the shots are.

“Because you're stubborn.” Joven grins, leaning in his seat. Juan kicks at the leg of his chair playfully. “Aba, ako pa talaga yung stubborn!”

The older hums. “I thought you'd stop after a while.”

“Bakit naman?”

“Wala lang. Baka naman magsawa ka na.”

Joven frowns. “Hindi ah. I look forward to taking your pic every time. Nakakagaan nga ng mood.”

“Talaga ba?” Juan muses, nodding slightly. “Agreed.”

“Oh? I'm not annoying you yet?”

“Effort mo kasi eh.”

They share a smile before Juan's staring at the photos again. He's always had a problem being the one in front of the camera but somehow Joven manages to make it easy for him, fun even. “Akala ko naman di seryoso.. mukha ka namang gagawa ng portfolio eh.”

“Hindi ah, I just make sure each shot counts. Baka kasi yun na yung hindi ka na magtatago.”

Juan's eyes are soft. “Gusto mo talaga ng litrato ko na hindi nagtatago?”

The way Juan said it, like it's personal and it means a lot, has Joven blushing.

He doesn't know why Juan's hiding but when he's done with that, when he's finally comfortable, Joven would like to be there and capture it. “Oo naman.”

Juan watches him for a moment before tilting his head slightly, wearing a smile that's easy and holds a promise.

He nods after. “Balang araw.”


End file.
